


Bïfrost

by Fixc (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Death, Drabble, Flashbacks, Gen, Minor Dissociation, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fixc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bïfrost

Death is clean and fast.

Odin had sprinted amongst the battlefield chaos, leaping over Fallen bodies and obstacles as flames licked at his face. Selena lay kneeled, panting heavily with a chest chained with crimson as an enemy soldier stood above her, axe above his shoulders and preparing to swing. 

He had rushed in and pushed her away.

Looking back it was reckless of him to go and tackle in while a tome was clutched under his arm as always, a way to attack without harm. Yet, he put his heart before his head, and now it wasn't even on his neck anymore.

* * *

Death was dark.

* * *

 Owain finds himself in the winter snow, the frost up to his ankles and chilling his toes. The tips of his ears stung and his teeth chattered but he refused to care in the blinding euphoria he felt, running amongst a forest brush wild and free.

His mother trailed behind him, repeatedly asking her baby boy to slow down and let her catch up. But he doesn't listen, going and going deeper and deeper and

* * *

 He can't feel his body. It feels like he's left it.

* * *

 There's scarlet **scarlet. she was a good person, he remembers** splattered on cold ivory and Owain's pants, his scarf and hat in tatters as a pool forms and gently melts away the snow.

His mother holds an axe **the same one that would strike him down, maybe?** and pants, her breath is cold and visible and she's shaking but not for the same reasons as him.

She looks at Owain and he sees terror in her eyes, terror he hasn't seen yet.

She strokes the face of her crying son and says

* * *

 He thinks he's walking.

He thinks he's floating.

He thinks he's flying.

He thinks he's falling.

* * *

 He's home. 

It's warm and clean.

Mother is happy. Father is happy. They're having dinner. Odin wishes for times gone by.

* * *

Odin thinks of his home. He wonders if he'll be able to come back soon.

* * *

 There's screaming and blood and

Lucina's dead and down. There's an arrow in her back and blood pools around her  **like that day in the snow rather except that it isn't a wolf** and the person she was bandaging scrambles away. 

* * *

 

He's running. Was he running before? He can't decipher it  **everything goes by too fast.**

The gate. He has to reach the gate.

* * *

 

Leo welcomes him as his retainer. 

* * *

 

he realizes that his life is flashing before his eyes.

* * *

 

His head hurts so much **he wasn't ready.**

Odin  **who was odin?** feels the cold embrace of darkness creeping up his ankles  **finally.**

it's so cold. 

he wants to go back to that day in the snow. 

the cold creeps up to his face and he can see gray skies and pale ground. the snow is up to his ankles. he sees a figure in the distance that waves to him, he runs and it feels like he's in slow motion.

Odin called for his mother and the home he's left.

* * *

 

He takes in a gasp of air.

The sky is red. The smell of smoke fills Odin's nostrils. Jakob stands above him, panting, a stave in his hands that crumbles to dust as he wakes. Odin reaches up to his neck and feels leather-like skin; a scar. 

He breathes. He feels. He feels real again. 

He slides his hand up to his head and realizes tears are falling down his face.

 


End file.
